A Real Gem
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: Emily wants to buy something special for Armand, but when a robbery occurs, her life is in danger. Can Shadow, Omega, Armand, and GUN stop it? OCxOC. Oneshot. Rated T for the crime scene and getaway.


Here it is: My first OC x OC oneshot. And, as you might have expected, it's between Armand (my OC) and Emily (Emily Blue Paw's OC).

Disclaimer: You all know it, as usual.

Note: This story will NOT be rated M, because there is nothing graphic about what happens in this story. It's rated T mainly because of the crime that happens. Read it and see for yourself.

**

* * *

**

Oneshot: A Real Gem

**(You all will understand the title when you reach the end of the story.)**

It was a clear day in Station Square, one of the biggest cities of the United Federation. People were walking through the streets, either returning to work after lunch breaks or going to visit a friend/loved one. A 16-year old female cheetah was walking among the crowd. The cheetah had blue hair, blue eyes, and yellow fur with black spots (like you would find on any cheetah). She was wearing a white tank top with light blue jeans, white gloves with blue square patches, and white shoes with blue gem circles on the sides. Embedded in her navel was a blue gem. It was Emily Leot the Cheetah.

"_Hmm, I wonder what the store is selling today."_ Emily thought to herself. _"I hope there's something I can get for Armand."_

The person she was referring to was Armand Novak the Tiger, a 17-year old purple tiger who had purple eyes, wore a blue armor vest, black pants and shoes, and black gloves. Armand was the son of the great hero Tobias, whom everyone either knew or had heard of. Armand usually had a scanner and communicator which could fire lasers, had various scanners and radars, and could do a lot more. Ironically, it couldn't tell time, though that didn't really bother him.

Emily wanted to buy Armand a special watch, one that could actually tell time. She had no real reason; she just wanted to. She wanted it to be a surprise, which is why Armand wasn't with her. It wasn't long before she arrived at the place she wanted to go. The store she had went to usually sold items like watches, bracelets, and other things. She entered and started browsing the various items. She was amazed at what the store had for sale. Different colored watches, various necklaces, and who knows what else there was. She soon found the one she wanted: it was a golden watch that had a cyan colored gem as the face, and what made it stand out was the fact that it was in the shape of a tiger head. She checked the price tag, and it was expensive, but it was in her price range. But what attracted her most was the gem. She knew Armand would like it.

"This is perfect." She said to herself.

She went to find the store clerk to point out what she wanted. After finding him, Emily pointed out the watch she had set her eyes on. What Emily didn't know was that the watch she had picked out was among the items that were 50% off that day.

"The original price of that watch is $380, but it's one of the items that are 50% off. Such deals are rare for us to put out, but since today's a special day, we thought it would work out." The clerk said.

"So, how much is today's price?" Emily asked.

"Let's see…the original price is…" The clerk said as he started calculating the price. "…$190."

"That works well for me." Emily said.

"All right. Come with me to the register and I'll ring it up."

Emily followed the clerk to the register, where he started ringing up the price. As he was putting the item in the bag…

"ALL RIGHT, NOBODY MOVE!" Someone shouted as the figure pointed a gun at everyone. People started running around in a panic. The figure shot a round into the air, and everyone stopped running. The figure was a common robber, one that GUN was trying to capture, but had failed every time due to the various methods of escape he had used.

"I want everyone down on the ground, and nobody had better get up while I'm here or else I shoot you where you're at!" The robber demanded. He then walked up to the register, knocked Emily down, and pointed the gun at the clerk. "Alright, I want everything you've got in that case behind you!"

"What? Why?" The clerk asked. The figure aimed to the right of his head and fired a shot.

"The next one goes in your head. Now HAND THOSE ITEMS OVER!"

The clerk slowly turned around and opened the case, took the items out of it, and put it in the bag that the robber had with him. Once the items were in the bag, he started to take his leave.

"Oh, and before I go, just to show you all how ruthless I am, I shall kill one civilian of my choice." The robber stated. Nobody dared to make a move. He looked around the store, looking for a victim. He always took a victim's life when he made a robbery, which put him at No. 4 on GUN's Most Wanted list. He always took his sweet time deciding. He finally decided on his victim, and returned to the register to announce his choice.

"Alright, everyone, I've made my decision. I choose…" The robber announced as he picked up Emily. "…this cheetah right here! Now everyone get up!"

Everyone did so, wondering who he had chosen. When they turned their attention to the robber, they saw Emily being thrown to her knees. She felt the gun's barrel on the back of her head. She hoped something would happen that would allow her to get away.

"Alright, are you ready to die?" The robber asked Emily.

"No!" Emily said.

"Too bad!" The robber replied. "Now…"

"FREEZE!" Someone shouted from the outside.

Everyone turned to the door to see a familiar black hedgehog, a well-known red robot, and a purple tiger that Emily knew all too well, along with several GUN soldiers and local police officers.

"Stay where you are and we won't have to kill you, Adam Johnson!" The black hedgehog demanded.

"Well, if it isn't Shadow, Omega, and Armand." The robber, now known as Adam, said. "You've got some nerve showing up here."

"Let go of my girlfriend." Armand slowly said. "Right NOW!"

"And if I don't?" Adam asked. Omega turned his claws into dual machine guns and aimed them at him. "Hah! You think you can stop me?"

Just then, a black van busted through one of the walls of the store, the back door open. Adam tossed Emily in the back, jumped into the front, and his driver took off. Shadow immediately started giving orders, since he was a GUN commander.

"Alright, I want a roadblock at every intersection in the city! Stop him by any means." Shadow ordered the GUN soldiers. "Omega, I want you to use your boosters to catch up to him. Armand, you're the most agile of us. Use the rooftops to give us a lead. I'll take my motorcycle and give chase. Let's go!"

Everyone did as Shadow said, and soon, the chase was underway. Shadow was on his usual motorcycle, holding a pistol. Omega was boosting along at high speeds, his machine guns ready. Armand, determined and worried, used the rooftops to keep tabs on the getaway vehicle. Up ahead, the first roadblock was in place. GUN soldiers were in place, ready to make the arrest once the vehicle stopped. However, Adam pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at the roadblock, causing the soldiers to scatter as to avoid being killed. The roadblock was destroyed, and the vehicle got through it. The three heroes wouldn't stop, however. They just had to be careful that they didn't accidentally hurt Emily.

"We have to find some way to stop the vehicle!" Shadow yelled to Omega.

"Should we just take out the tires?" Omega asked in his usual tone.

"That works, but be careful not to hurt Emily!" Shadow said.

Omega then turned his attention to the tires on the car. He took aim and fired at the left rear tire, and the bullets punctured it, thereby disabling it. In the car, Adam held a pistol to Emily's head.

"You better not make any attempts to escape or attack us, or else you die!" Adam said in a threatening voice. Emily didn't bother moving. She knew this guy meant what he said. But as Adam said his threat, he and his driver heard a pop from the left rear, and they knew that a tire had blown.

"Argh! Curse those GUN fools! They blew a tire!" Adam said.

"What do we do?" The driver said.

"Keep driving. I'll take care of them." Adam said before taking out his rocket launcher and aiming at Shadow and Omega. He fired the rocket, but Shadow fired the motorcycle's machine guns, destroying the rocket.

"So they want to play hardball, eh?" Shadow asked. "Alright. Omega, blow the other rear tire!"

Omega didn't need to be told again. He aimed and fired his machine guns, and blew the other rear tire. The car lurched to the right, then the left, but still kept going. Adam didn't like that.

"Alright, I want you to try to wreck this vehicle. If they want us, they'll take us dead, and this cheetah will die as well." Adam commanded. The driver obliged, and started swerving the vehicle dangerously, trying to overturn it. Shadow saw what he was doing.

"Armand!" Shadow said through his communicator. "They're trying to wreck the vehicle and kill themselves! I have an idea! Fire your grapple hook through the rear window, have Emily grab onto it, and pull her away. We'll take over from there."

"Got it!" Armand replied. He jumped across the rooftops with his high speed and agility, and sent a signal to Emily, who could barely see him, but just enough to receive the signal. Armand fired the grapple hook, and it busted the rear window. Emily grabbed on, leapt out the back windshield, and allowed herself to be pulled away before Adam could do anything about it. Armand jumped and caught Emily before landing on the nearby street. Just then, the vehicle flipped over and wrecked. Adam and the driver tried to run, but by the time they could get away from the wreckage, GUN and the police had them surrounded. Before the robbers could do anything in retaliation, they were brought to the ground and arrested. The chase was over, and nobody had been hurt.

An ambulance came by for Emily while the police were reading Adam and his driver their rights. Emily was shaken up, having been scared to near death. Armand went with her, but before he got on, Shadow called out to him.

"Armand!" Shadow called.

"What is it, Shadow?" Armand asked.

"I just want to say thanks for letting us know beforehand. If you hadn't told us, they might have gotten away, and Emily might have died." Shadow said.

Armand just nodded as he entered the ambulance and sat down beside Emily.

"Armand, how did you know about the robbery?" Emily asked.

"I'll tell you once we're out of the hospital. Even though you didn't suffer any physical injuries, you seemed shaken up." Armand told her. "Besides, I want to know the story of why you were there."

"Like you said, we'll exchange stories once we're out of there." Emily said.

One hour later, Emily had been cleared to leave. She had suffered no physical injuries, and the scare she had received from the threats had done nothing to harm her. They decided to stay in one of Central City's hotels until the next day. Once they were in their room (it was the afternoon, still), they sat down on the couch and started their stories.

"How did you know about the robbery?" Emily asked.

"Well, I was on my way to see Shadow at GUN, and I overheard two guys talking about a high-profile robbery." Armand explained. "Once I heard where it was going to be, I quickly ran to GUN HQ and told Shadow. He told the commander, and we quickly formed a plan. Unfortunately, they were already prepared, and had taken you as a hostage, from what we saw during the robbery, and managed to get out of there. Thanks to Shadow, Omega, and I, the robbery was stopped, and they got arrested."

"Wow. That was amazing." Emily said as she hugged Armand. "You're such a hero."

"Aw, thanks, Emily." Armand said. "Now, I want to know why you were at that store."

"Well…" Emily began, then she pulled out the watch that she had bought. "I wanted to buy this for you."

Armand couldn't believe it. She had gone to the trouble of buying this for him. "Emily, this…"

"I thought you might like it. I wanted you to have a way to tell time, which your other watch couldn't do." Emily explained herself. "Plus, what really got my attention was the tiger-head-shaped gem. I knew you'd like that, so I bought it."

"Emily, you didn't have to get that for me." Armand told her. "I already have the best gem in the world."

"And what gem is that?" Emily asked.

"You."

Armand then slowly brought Emily into a kiss. Emily couldn't believe it. Armand had the best thing he could ask for, and it was her.

"Armand, do you really mean that?" Emily asked.

"Of course." Armand replied. "After all, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met."

Emily started blushing. Armand actually thought of her like that.

"Aw, Armand." Emily said as she started to pull him into another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, Emily."

They kissed once more as the sun started to go down in Central City.

**End of Story.**

* * *

Well, crime doesn't pay, does it? Especially if someone's life is in danger. But like all miracles, the hostage escapes danger. I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot.

Read and Review.


End file.
